


Home Coming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get ready to build something together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



**Title:** Home Coming  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco get ready to build something together.  
 **Word Count:** 310  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written as a birthday gift for [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/). Happy birthday! *hugs*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Home Coming

~

The architect rolled up the house plans and smiled at them. “That’s the last of it! This is a prime bit of land you’ve chosen,” he said. “And you’re both remarkably in sync about what you’d like to see.”

Harry grinned. “Aren’t most couples who are building a home together?” he asked.

The man shook his head ruefully. “You’d be surprised. I have seen more than one marriage break up over a house remodel. It’s one of the most stressful things a couple can do together.”

“We’re not like typical couples,” Draco said. “We’ve had our share of...difficulties in the past.”

“This is your first house together, though, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well, good luck!” The architect shook Harry’s then Draco’s hand and walked away.

“Stressful?” Draco scoffed when he was gone. “I don’t think that man has any idea of what true stress is.”

Harry smiled and pulled Draco into his arms. “It may not be up there with attempted murder, family feuds, and a war,” he murmured, “but I can see where this process could cause tension between two people.”

Draco shrugged. “I suppose. Our biggest argument is likely to be over when we can start christening the rooms,” he said, leering.

Harry sniggered and dipped his head for a kiss. “Perhaps we should wait until the house is actually built,” he whispered after he pulled back. “People may think it strange if we start rutting in the middle of an empty field.”

“Details,” Draco drawled. “Fine. Let’s go back to our flat. I’ll wait to christen the house when there’s actually a house.”

“So generous,” Harry teased as they prepared to Side-Along.

“Don’t you forget it,” Draco murmured.

Once they had gone, the trees and grass rustled gently, almost as if they were aware that a home full of love and laughter was about to be built there.

~


End file.
